


The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - C is for Charlie

by MyWitch



Series: The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, coloring book page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Weasley tames his first dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - C is for Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> If you should print and color this, I would love to see the end result!


End file.
